


Poetic

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Chores, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Old Married Couple, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Short, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long, blissful night of lovemaking, Arthur asks Merlin for one more thing - to talk.





	Poetic

**Author's Note:**

> It is unclear whether Arthur is still a Prince or already a King at this particular point in time. Let’s just say it doesn’t have to make a whole lot of sense. What is important is that it pushes Arthur’s buttons.
> 
> For the record, he loved it. Every moment of it.
> 
> English is my second language.

"Oh, Arthur. This… this was perfect. You were perfect. Everything you did was perfect. I almost came three times tonight – when I sucked your cock, when I squeezed your balls – you were making the most amazing sounds – and when I let you take me. But this, this is what I’ve been holding out for. You boss me about all day, you let your knights make fun of me, encourage them even, but in the dark I get to torture you with my hands, and my mouth, and my magic, and my cock until you weep. Tell me, Prince Arthur, do you like the feel of my cock inside you? Or is it my appalling technique that which brings tears to your eyes? During the day I do the chores, but at night I get to ride the King of Camelot."

"You did not just say that."

"Yes, I did. Do you want me to say it again, my lord?"

"Now you’ve done it. Come here."

"No, Arthur, no! We don’t have the time, we have to get up soon-"

"Do I look like I care?"

"You should!"

"Well, I don’t! And you have to do as I say, so stop talking!"

"Oh, now you want me to shut up. That’s nice of you, very nice indeed. In fact, I’ll just go and make us some breakfast, shall I? Because if I don’t-"

"Merlin!"

"Arthur!"

"Are we fighting? Again?"

"No, that’s not what this is. This is me being right and you being a royal prat. Again. I have only your best interests at heart, Arthur, you really should have learned that by now-"

"All right, all right. I love you too. You’ve talked me out of it, now go and make breakfast. I have to be in the council meeting in an hour. Now that I think of it, did you wash my robes yesterday like I asked you to?"

"Hmm. Asked me to. That implies you were being polite, which you weren’t. You ordered me to wash your robes, just like you ordered me to whisper obscene details in your ear not too long ago, and look where that got us!"

"Merlin!"

"Yes, yes. Your things are clean and dry, breakfast first, talk later."

"Thank you."

"Next time start with that. It’ll make me feel more appreciated."

"Why, you little-"

Merlin’s laughter echoes down the corridor.


End file.
